


The Fallen

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capture, F/M, Prision, SHIELD, connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier has been captured and is interrogated by a female Shield agent, (the reader).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen

A blockade of snow, gently falling down on the unconscious body, stiff on the cold.

A frosty breeze that twirls through the clear, light blue sky easily, without care.

The body shifts, awakened by the white sunlight that seemed so far away, just a minute ago...

The fluttering of brown eyelashes, the wind whirls as it wishes. Alive once again, really, nearly -no- only, dying. There is no life for this man. In a day's past, maybe.

But no, it is not so, this man will slowly cease. The brain thinking none, the heart no longer beats... the same.

All gone, with the wind, as it swirls and slushes dirty snow.

Once white and crisp.

Once light and airy.

Thick and heavy, the snow piles on, frightening and aggressive.

Down from the clouds.  
Falling down until dawn.

Is there dawn?

The man remains still, unable to move.  
Invisible straps on his ankles.  
And chains on his wrists, as the hail hits, and the snow smothers, and the wind whirls on. 

Increasing speed, the breath of air smites; blinding the innocent man. No longer can he see, no longer can he thrive.

Darkness closes in, his lungs no longer filled...

Bucky is no more.

The Winter Soldier is here.

The hopeless sun crawls from below, a virtuous attempt to make dawn come... But when its seen, his screams rip apart the essence of hope and love. 

The sun is shoved away, with darkness smashing the fingertips from its grasp, its hold... on the cliff of sanity. 

Falling again into the snow, in peaceful slumber of unconscious, brutish sins, are played out by the wretched puppeteer from behind the curtain.

 

* * *

"Bucky...?" Came a faint voice from a far.

"Bucky?" The voice came again... A woman's voice.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked, just as he lazily awoke from his horrid nightmare of the suffocating snow, conscious once more.

The stoic man glared at the woman through the mess of brown hair covering his face.

He found himself in a secure room, metal walls with octagons impressed through the impenetrable, and sound proof material. As it turned out, he _was_ strapped down; into a metal chair.

What usually followed wasn't pleasant, he knew, but this woman was not from Hydra. So perhaps not this time...

"Are you alright?" The (h/c) haired woman asked for a second time, as she looked at the man in front of her, behind the low metal table.

He remained silent still, observing her tag. A Shield agent apparently, level 2. 

She noticed him staring and explained herself. "You're probably wondering what a measly level 2 agent is doing interrogating the Winter Soldier.

His eyes remained unamused, both his human hand and prosthetic one, clenched into a fist.

"Well... I'm kinda one of the only people left, though that shouldn't be much of a surprise to you..." She said, then fixed her (f/c) blouse a bit, out of nervousness. "Fury is dead.. And Natasha is off on missions, Steve is.. well.. I don't think he's ready yet. He says he wouldn't be objective like I would. I could tell you more about how I was the lucky one chosen but, I'm sure I'd just bore you.." She said with a small chuckle.

He just stared at her with his dark brown eyes with an unfeeling, nearly neutral, expression. (Nearly, since, he was still a little confused.)

"My name is ___, by the way." She mentioned, though she knew it probably wouldn't matter to him anyway.

And indeed, judging by his lack of movement and expression, it didn't.

She noticed his clenched fists and frowned with sympathy. "You probably have some bad memories about being strapped in, huh...?" She mentioned gently and tenderly put a hand on his good hand, which clenched even tighter when she touched it. Apparently he was very angry with her for attempting to comfort him.

 _If she's trying to play games I swear I'll-_ He thought, but was interrupted.

She saw the look of hate in his eyes and slowly moved away from him, leaning back in her chair a bit. 

_Now you get it.._ He thought, pleased that she was learning.

"You're very quiet... Much like I was when my dad died..." She said softly. 

_Perhaps if he knows more about me, he'll think of me less as a stranger._ ___ reasoned.

"And I kind of know how you feel about.. um.. Having someone control you to-"

He gave her the harshest glare imaginable in response, as if to tell her that he wasn't brainwashed.

Despite his hostility, she continued. "-to do their bidding.." She took in a deep breath to steady herself then exhaled, and continued. "When Loki, -an alien determined to rule- came down to Earth, he took control of my mind with his scepter... I guess I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.. or something. I don't remember what I did, or who I killed..." ___ said, her voice wavering slightly near the end of her statement. 

"And when they brought me out of it, it was as if the whole world had changed. And not only that, my father was missing or dead or something. They wouldn't tell me. Said he gave Fury strict orders to keep me in the dark about it as much as possible. So I'm fairly certain he is dead, and they're just following out his last request..."

The Winter Soldier listened, silent as usual, and oddly curious to hear more. Though, outwardly, he held the same even expression.

"It haunts me, never knowing for sure what happened... And I sometimes wonder, if it was me, who killed him.." She said, being very vulnerable.

"It would explain why my father wouldn't want me to know what happened." 

The skilled assassin leaned back in his chair, his way of showing her that he was in fact paying attention.

"But... I can't be certain." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "He was a good man, a good agent. My best friend. ...My only friend really." She chuckles sadly. 

"I'm not.. you know, a super model, or as intelligent as Tony Stark but, one thing me and my dad both had, was heart. And that's always what kept us stronger than maybe other people out there. ...Little did I know that with him gone, a piece of my heart would be missing too..."

The silent man relaxed his hands a bit as he looked at the woman and continued to listen.

"So why did I tell you all this? Because the truth is... I asked for this assignment, begged for it. Because I know what it's like to have someone take your life and smash it until you don't even remember what it used to be before... I can help you remember, Bucky." She said honestly, leaning forward a little to seem less impersonal.

He glared at her again upon hearing the name, with those determined eyes of his. She sat back in her seat with a sigh.

"I know you don't like it when I call you Bucky. But why else would I be here if you weren't? You killed Fury, the man my father admired most! You've almost killed Captain America for goodness sake! Why would I, ever, in my right mind do anything other than kill you right now, unless you were a good man who was being controlled to do an evil man's bidding? Surely they haven't taken your logic from you!"

He looked thoughtful for a while but shook his head slightly, in denial.

___ sighed deeply, and after a few minutes of silence, she spoke up again. "Since you worked with Hydra... Do you know if my father is dead?"

His eyes glanced down to the lower corner of his eyes as if to say, 'I didn't need to know.'

Though, she wasn't so skilled at interpreting his silent language, and looked down in disappointment.

The Winter Soldier found a bit of a kindred spirit in ___, since she seemed to somewhat understand how he felt, albeit in a different way. 

He decided, that despite her accusations about his true identity, she could be trusted... Somewhat.

His eyes examined her, slumped shoulders, downcast eyes, nearly lifeless, if it weren't for her sweet character. 

She had the weight of the world on her shoulders...

There was a buzz at the door and it unlocked to reveal another agent. "You done?" He asked ___.

She glanced at the soldier, and figured he could use a break from her gabbing, then stood up. "Yes." She responded, and headed for the door.

"Who was he?" Bucky asked, referring to her father.

She blinked a few times, surprised at first, then filled with sadness. "Phil Coulson."

He nodded to himself, looking thoughtful. Then two guards came and uncuffed his hands and ankles, then grabbed onto his arms, ready to transfer him to his cell.

As they escorted him out the door, he stopped in front of her and with a twitch of his head, brushed some brown hair away so he could look her straight in the eyes. "If you find out who killed him, come to me." He said then looked around the room mysteriously, before he looked back into her eyes. "I'll take care of it." He said.

"Come on you." The guard growled, and pushed him along.

"Wait!" ___ called, causing the guards to stop, and Bucky to turn around to look at her. "What if it was me?" She asked seriously.

He looked down and shook his head once, before looking back at her. "You don't got it in ya." He said with a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, then was taken away to be locked into his prison cell.

 

He didn't know how it happened, but it was clear to him. 

No matter what his past orders were, he would have vengeance for the poor woman.

 

_At least then, the blood spilled would be well deserved..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment! :)


End file.
